Moving On
by theCrazieIsha
Summary: [Maddie finds out she's moving from Boston and it upsets Zack... but this probably isn't the last they'll see of each other...][noevilreviewsplease!]
1. Chapter 1

**Moving On**

**By: CrazieIsha**

**I/N: This is actually my first non-cartoon fanfiction. Suffering of boredom, I came up with this 1 chapter (probably) SLoZaC story. It's definitely not my favorite TV show because it's kinda kidish but I still watch it because I sadly love most things Disney (and if they weren't going to change their animation to 3D I'd love them more). Anyways… this is kinda a Maddie/Zack-ish fanfiction and I hope you like it…**

**Story: Maddie has to move away from Boston and Zack is depressed because he might not see her again. But that doesn't mean he has to constantly think about it forever. Good things might still happen for him.**

**Part 1**

**Better Things to Come?**

Zack sat looking out the window at Maddie. She was outside finishing her good-byes because this was her last day in Boston. Zack had a crush on Maddie since she applied for a job at the candy counter at the Tipton Hotel.

_Flashback_

Zack and Cody were causing trouble running in the lobby at the Tipton. Mr. Mosbey wasn't around to calm them down.

"Hey Zack! Let's go to the candy counter! I heard someone new is working there!"

"I hope it's better than that guy who worked there before. He was creepy looking and he actually made us pay for the candy!"

"I'm sure 'she' isn't creepy though!" Cody said, pointing to the new worker behind the candy counter. She has long blond hair and she was staring right at the twins as they were walking over to her.

"Hey sweet…" Zack started.

Maddie interrupted. "How may I help you? You 2 look lost. Are you looking for your parents or something?" she asked.

"No we live here. So what's happening? Are you the new person working the candy counter? You don't look creepy at all!" Zack said staring in her eyes, which started creeping her out.

"Excuse me kid… what's your problem?"

"I don't have a…" Zack began to say until Cody interrupted, covering Zack's mouth.

"Ummm… well it was nice meeting you… what's your name?"

"Maddie… and you are?"

"I'm Cody and he's Zack. Well… we're going to leave now so you can get back to work…" Cody shyly said backing away.

"Cody! Why did you do that? You ruined my chance I had to be with Maddie!"

"It was for your own good! Besides she's way too old for you! And you hardly know her!"

_End Flashback_

Zack said bye the night before when she told him she was going. He tried not to cry the whole time he was sitting at the window in his hotel room. He watched as Maddie was saying good-bye to Cody, London, Mr. Mosbey, and everyone else. Just then his mom walked in.

"Zack I know you're upset but sitting in here moping isn't going to get Maddie back. Why don't we both go outside and say bye to her one more time?" his mom suggested.

"No that's okay… I'm fine Mom. She's too old for me anyways." Zack said trying to look happier. "And I already said bye to her so there really isn't a reason to keep bothering her." Zack got up and walked into his room.

Cody came back upstairs a few minutes later. "She told me she's moving to California. It's way too far away for us to visit. Where's Zack?"

"He's all ready asleep. He's sad about her leaving. In fact it almost looked like he was crying." His mom said.

"Zack crying? You should have called me up here! I've never seen that happen before!" Cody joked.

"Not funny stupid!" Zack yelled, coming out of his room. "I wasn't crying I was just tired!"

"Sure Zack make all the excuses you want! You're depressed about Maddie leaving!"

"All right you two stop arguing! We're all kinda sad about Maddie leaving but you'll have to deal with it."

The twins both apologized to each other and then they both went in their room to go to bed.

The next morning

Zack felt back to normal again as he and his brother were running around the Tipton causing trouble again.

"Boys! Calm down!" Mr. Mosbey said chasing the twins. Then Zack ran to the candy counter and saw that there was someone new there even though he didn't want to believe it. She looked like she was a little bit older than Maddie and looked as if she was snobby, and she was.

"Hey kid! You either buy something or back off!" she said.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to… what's your name?" Zack asked.

"Ummm… it's Rose but why do you need to know?" Zack just turned away and started walking remembering Maddie.

Then he turned back around and mumbled, "I hope you get fired soon…"

Later that day Cody overheard London on the phone with Maddie. They were just talking about stuff and trying to update each other on what's going on.

"So Maddie how big is your house now? Is it better than that tiny apartment you lived in?" London asked.

Cody was just standing there and Zack noticed him and waked over to ask what he's doing.

Maddie answered London, "Yeah but it's not a mansion or anything. And it's not as cool not living next to Fenway Park."

"So what! It's just a stupid Hockey field!" London said stupidly.

"London… It's a baseball field!" Maddie corrected.

Then Cody whispered to Zack, "I think she's talking to Maddie!"

"Maddie!" Zack shouted. London noticed the twins standing near her.

"What are you two brats doing? This is a private conversation!"

"Ummm… nothing. But are you really talking to Maddie?" Zack asked.

"If you must know… I guess so! But I'm on the phone! So can you please go away?"

The twins both left London alone. Zack didn't really know why he was feeling this way. He liked Maddie but he didn't actually think he was in actual love with her.

**I/N: Probably wicked OOC and stuff. I've watched SLoZaC a few times so that's my excuse. And throughout this whole story when I try to make London say something stupid I just randomly think of it. It's stupider than it's supposed to be if that makes any sense.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moving On**

**By: CrazieIsha**

**I/N: Day off of work/school so I'm just going to do nothing big… my feet are killing me from work yesterday (stupid shoes I wore). Anywhos… This story won't even be added to until a while because uploading doesn't work on this computer. (Today is 9/2/05)**

**Story: Maddie has to move away from Boston and Zack is depressed because he might not see her again. But that doesn't mean he has to constantly think about it forever. Good things might still happen for him.**

**Part 2**

**Gone On Vacation**

After Maddie moving away from Boston the day before, Zack had a hard time getting go to sleep. He was constantly thinking about her. The odd thing was he only acted like he liked her to annoy her. He had some feelings for her but they really weren't real considering he was 12 and she was 16 (am I right?). Zack got out of bed after only 3 hours of sleep and woke his brother up so they could go hang out in the hotel lobby like they do to annoy Mr. Mosbey. They both went downstairs and when Zack was running, he accidentally slammed into a girl who was standing there.

"What's your problem stupid?" was the first thing to come out of her mouth.

Zack got up and tried to give her a hand so she could get up but she stood on her own and smacked Zack. "I don't need your help loser!" She turned away and left.

"Cody do you have the feeling that every girl that comes in this hotel hates me?"

"Don't be stupid Zack… Mom doesn't hate you!" Cody joked.

Zack smacked him in the back of the head. "Shut up… I meant like Maddie and stuff. What makes them hate me?"

"Zack I don't think Maddie hated you. But get real man she was too old for you!"

"Cody it wasn't like she was 80 or something. Besides, that would be gross!"

Just then a girl was running through the lobby and ran into Cody by accident.

The girl got up and lifted Cody up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to knock you over but I'm lost. I can't find my mom or dad!"

Zack interrupted Cody who was about to talk. "Let me help you! I now my way around this whole hotel!"

The girl turned around and hugged Zack. "Thank you so much! You twins are wicked cute! I'm Daisy. And you two must be Zack and Cody!"

"How do you know?" Cody asked.

"I heard the hotel manager yelling it when he was chasing after you a few days ago. My family and I have been here for a week but it's time to go home to California today and I can't find them anywhere!"

Thinking about Daisy going to California made him think of Maddie and how she just moved there. "So you live in California? Do you think that if you find your parents they'll let me come too?"

"Probably not unfortunately. They spent so much money already on the hotel and our plane tickets and stuff. I'm sorry Cody… or Zack…"

"I'm Zack and he's Cody! You can tell us apart because I'm much more attractive than him!" Zack joked. Cody gave him a dirty look and he looked as if he was going to attack him.

"More attractive? You two look exactly the same…" Daisy said.

Right then, Daisy's parents came. "Come on Daisy we've been looking everywhere for you!" Her mom said. "You can say bye to your friends but we really have to go."

Daisy turned to the twins and said bye. After she and her family left, Zack sighed and turned to Cody. "There goes another one… all the way on the other side of the country. This sucks… why can't we just go to California just to see Maddie and Daisy? Boston is so boring…"

"That's strange. You never said that when Maddie lived here." Cody smirked. "I think we should ask mom if we can go on a vacation there!"

"Get real kid! Mom could never be close to affording a vacation like that!"

"True but that doesn't mean we can't ask someone who can afford it!"

The twins ran into the elevator to the top floor where the richest person in the Tipton was. Obviously London, who else did you think duh…

"London we desperately need money!" Zack and Cody begged.

"As if! Like I'd give you any of my billions of dollars for something stupid I'm sure…"

"Stupid? You're out of your mind London! We need money to get plane tickets to California!"

"Ok… why California? You seriously think I'd give you money to go on vacation?"

"Well… if you give us enough money for me, Cody, and our mom to go then you won't have to see us for atleast a week or so… We just want to visit Maddie!"

"Didn't she just move there yesterday? Oh well… if that means you two are out of my way for a week, why not. I'm coming too!"

"London… that made no sense. You want us gone but you're coming too?" Cody questioned.

"Sure… it's not like there's anyone here to hang out with anymore."

"What about Muriel? She likes to hang out with us: Zack joked.

"Ok that's it… I'm definitely coming with you." London said.

**I/N (Isha's Notes): Ehhhhhh… I know I'm going OOC with this whole story but like I said I haven't watched this show enough to write a descent fanfiction.**


End file.
